


bathe naked

by fromthefarshore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, M/M, challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthefarshore/pseuds/fromthefarshore
Summary: Kuroo shares his dream.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [MeCrossYou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MeCrossYou/pseuds/MeCrossYou) challenged me to write bokuroo + [Bada Nakna](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QP-8_yyd_rc) by Samir & Viktor (MeCrossYou had to translate the lyrics to me). The rules are to use the name of the song as a title (I'm using translated one) and at least a few lines of lyrics somewhere in the fic itself.

Kuroo takes a deep breath and claps his hands. 

"Okay," he says. "This is the best dream I've ever had." 

Kenma stands up, and Kuroo is almost sure he sees him roll his eyes. 

"It's going to be something awful, I'm out," he says, but Bokuto grabs him by his shirt. 

"Give him a chance," he whispers, "Maybe this time it's something really _good_. Maybe it's a dream about _you_ ," he giggles, gently pulling Kenma to sit down again. Kenma complies, but he scrunches his nose, and Akaashi chuckles at Bokuto's side. 

"You just made it worse," he comments. Then, he turns to Kuroo, who is nibbling on his lower lip, thinking hard. "Kuroo? So, what was that dream?" 

Kuroo lets out a hum, furrowing his eyebrows. 

"Now I'm wondering maybe the other dream I had about Kenma was actually the best, but you're not getting the details." He smirks, winking at Kenma, who lets out a heavy sign. Bokuto laughs, leaning forward. 

"I bet it was. Anyway, we're listening." 

Kuroo snorts to himself, then claps his hands again, ignoring the fact that Kenma takes out his phone and taps on the game icon. Kuroo knows he's going to listen to the story anyway. 

"Okay, all of us were there, but me and Bokuto were the stars of the dream," he starts, getting an excited shout from Bokuto and no reaction from Akaashi and Kenma. He continues, "Now imagine. Sweden is our headquarters." 

"Sweden?" Akaashi knits his eyebrows. "Why Sweden?" 

"He's been reading about Sweden the whole evening yesterday," Kenma comments, not lifting his eyes from the game. Kuroo smiles at this. 

"Sweden seems cool, we should go there one day. I mean, it looked awesome in my dream. Anyway, my dream! The party is going on, me and Bokuto are singing some funny song, and everyone is singing along with our song-" 

"Not everyone if I was there as well," Kenma comments again. Kuroo shuts up for a second, then opens his mouth to say something back, but closes it again. Kenma gives him a look, "I know I wasn't singing along." 

Kuroo screws up his eyes. 

"Ugh, okay, everyone except Kenma is singing along with our song. Bokuto's shouting 'Come with us, all beautiful people, and dance all night long' or something like this. It is totally directed at Akaashi and Akaashi is totally ignoring it." 

"Akaashi!" Bokuto gasps, turning to look at Akaashi, "Why wouldn't you join me? We should sing and dance all night long!" 

"Why are you asking me? It's Kuroo's dream." 

"Kuroo!" 

"What? It's not my fault that I've never seen Akaashi dance." He shrugs. " _Anyway_. We're partying and we're going fucking loose. And the clothes are getting lost." 

"Oh-oo-hohohoho." Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows, "I see, I see." 

"This is ridiculous," Kenma mutters under his nose. Kuroo notices his ears getting slightly red. 

"And then all the people disappear somewhere and it's only us." 

"Naked?" Akaashi asks, quirking his eyebrow. 

"I wish I saw this dream as well." Bokuto sinks in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. He glances at Akaashi, their eyes meeting. Kuroo chuckles. 

"Nah, it's only me and Bokuto who live our lives without regrets. There's this amazing fountain at Sergel's Square and we get in the water." 

Bokuto straightens up. 

"We bathe naked in the fountain!" 

"You... bathe naked in a fountain?" Akaashi asks, blinking slowly. "Seriously?" 

Kuroo shrugs. 

"We enjoy what life gives us." 

"We are awesome," Bokuto adds, "This dream in the best. Haters may hate, it doesn't matter." He looks at Akaashi with a stupid grin on his face, and Akaashi sighs. 

"I hope I walked away in this dream of yours." 

Kuroo laughs. 

"You did not," he says. "Keep imagining. We're having fun in the fountain and you actually get a towel from somewhere and wait for Bokuto to get out of water." 

"Aw, Akaashi!" Bokuto puts his hand on Akaashi's thigh and leans close to him. "I knew you'd care!" 

"You try to persuade Akaashi to get in the fountain as well," Kuroo continues, "because according to you, there is place for everyone there. It doesn't really work though and you start sulking. Kenma's not even looking at us. So then I stand up and say," Kuroo straightens up and clears his throat, "Bro, our world is upside down, yet, we stand here and smile." 

Bokuto starts clapping. 

"Wonderful!" 

Kenma closes his eyes, letting out a silent grunt. 

"This is a very... interesting dream," Akaashi comments, tilting his head to look at Kenma. "Kenma? Let's be careful if we ever go to Sweden." 

Bokuto beams at Kuroo. 

"Hey hey, one day we will make this come true. We will go to Sweden, and we will bathe naked at that square." 

Kenma takes a deep breath and stands up. 

"I'm out." 

**Author's Note:**

> I bet it's not how you expected this to be


End file.
